Independent Republic of Armed Nations
Category: Alliances Category: Black team alliances The Independent Republic of Armed Nations (IRAN) is an alliance that resides on the Black Sphere. It is a member the Overlord's Protectorate Pact (OPP) and is a protectorate of The Phoenix Federation (TPF). The IRAN forums are located at http://s11.zetaboards.com/CN_IRAN/index/ and its irc channel is #IRAN at irc.coldfront.net. Get on the Bus (aka Charter of the Independent Republic of Armed Nations - IRAN) I. Let's Do This There are a lot of bad mofos out there who want to snake our stuff and mess with our ride, which is not cool. So we need to join up, pwn some foreign a$$ and hang on to what we got. It's time to let everybody else know how we are going to roll, who is going to drive the bus we're rollin' in and how new peeps can hook up with us. We want to chill as much as possible, but if somebody tries to pull a fast one, they are gonna pay. We also want our homies to be able to do their own thing, but rogues are bad, mkay, so all our peeps are gonna have to pay attention and toe the party line. Keg parties are good (hey, all parties are good), so anybody who wants to come and get stinky with us is welcome and we hope that we will get invited to their parties, too. II. Who's Gonna Drive? Long road trips are definitely on the agenda and we are gonna need more than one Driver, so we are gonna have three of them. (You can call 'em Triumvirs if you want, but don't call them late to the party.) These Drivers are gonna decide where we are going, how we are gonna get there, who can get on the bus and who we are gonna run over if they get in our way. Since different people like different things, each of the Drivers will have different stuff they get to do. One will look for road kill targets, one will collect the beer money and make sure that the bus is running right and one will look for new places to chill and get plastered. Now you know that every alcoholic fool thinks he is good enough to motor down the highway, but usually just ends up wrapped around a tree, so the Drivers are gonna keep their jobs until they decide to quit, or until the other two Drivers decide that one Driver is just too sloshed to be behind the wheel. If that happens, then the other two Drivers will look over the five Flunkies (see below for who they are) and decide which one gets to be the next leadfoot. Here is a list of the Drivers: 1. The Keg Master: Makes sure that the bus is fully stocked and ready to roll. Checks out new peeps and makes sure that they are cool with the rules. Controls the flow of beer and other consumables and makes sure that everybody on the bus gets a refill when they need it. 2. The CurbStomper in Chief: Picks out the most attractive road kill targets and instructs the peeps on the fine art of stomping, eye-gouging and ripping someone a new hole. Coordinates with other Bus's CSIC's in the event of group curbstomps. 3. The Perpetual Party Planner: Scopes out other party locations and hooks up with other Bus's PPP's to make cool rules for group parties. Is the official mouthpiece of the Bus and spews the lip when we have something to say. III. Who's Gonna Help? After a long day of drinking and stuff, peeps get tired, so the Drivers are gonna need to have some Flunkies (You can call them Ministers if you want, but don't try to take their beers when they aren't looking) to help out when they are too skunked to see straight. Five is a nice number and that is how many flunkies we are gonna have helping to keep the bus heading down the road. The Drivers will sit around the keg, pound some brews and if two of the Drivers are down with someone, that lunatic gets to be a Flunky. The Flunkies will help run things over, buy beer, make sure the party-goers are chilling, check out new cool peeps to invite to our parties and find new places to go get ripped. If any of the Flunkies doesn't keep the party going strong and at least two of the Drivers agree that the Flunky is just too damn funky, he is out of a job and is gonna have to just kick back and get hammered with the rest of the bunch on the bus. Otherwise, if the Flunkies are keeping things hoppin', then they get to keep on keeping on for as long as the want. Oh yeah, even the Flunkies may get tired and need to get some z's now and then, so there will be other peeps to do stuff on the bus and at the parties, but we can talk about them some other time. Here is a list of the Flunkies: 1. The Bar Tender: Keeps the party hydrated and helps the Keg Master with the beer selection. 2. The Guru: Parties hardy with the Keg Master, helps new peeps check out the lay of the land at the party and shows 'em where the munchies are and how to find the kegs. 3. The Key Maker: Works with the Keg Master and takes care of letting new peeps on the Bus. 4. The Road Warrior: Assists the CSIC in handling group curbstomps and showing how to go mongo on the poor jerks we are gonna smear across the asphalt. 5. The Beer Runner: Looks for new sources of consumables and helps the PPP in finding Bus's that are interested in chillin', not illin'. Spews the party line when the PPP is too sloshed to talk. IV. Elections Elections? We don't need no stinking elections. V. So You Want To Hop On The Bus? A. Getting On The Bus If you want to hook up with us and drink our beer, you are gonna have to be pretty cool. That means you can't be jumping off some other bus and trying to get on ours, you can't be stomping on any other peeps at the moment and you can't be on the run from some other drunken, pissed off peeps. If you get on the bus and we find out that you BS'd us about any of that, you are gonna get tossed out a window at 75 mph. If you want to join the party, you can ask any of the Drivers or their Flunkies and shoot us a line asking for a seat on the Bus. Then we will decide if you get a seat and some free beer. Oh yeah, we think Black is cool, but basically we will think about letting you roll with us no matter what color your shirt is. If you decide that you want to check out somebody else's bus, or go to a different party, that's cool, but you are gonna need to let a Driver or a Flunky know like three days in advance so we can find an off ramp. Of course, if we are in the middle of a major thumping, nobody is allowed to jump off the bus. Wusses are not cool. If we let you hook up with us, you are gonna have to chill and not puke on anyone. If you can't hold your liquor, then....(see below). B. Light Weights Are Bad, Mkay? Anybody that is riding on the bus and gets too drunk, pukes on anybody, tries to grab the steering wheel, or any of that stuff is gonna get tossed out a window. Since most of the people on the bus are gonna be pretty hammered pretty much all the time, two of the three Drivers must agree in order for someone to get tossed. C. Posers Will Get Stomped We know that our bus is too cool for words and that some of the unfortunate riff raff out there would like to jump on anytime they feel like it, but we are not down with that. If we catch anybody riding the bus that hasn't been invited, they are gonna get tossed out a window. Then we are gonna put it in reverse, back up over their head, put it in first gear and run over their legs and then repeat the process a few more times until they are flatter than a pancake. So don't try to take a free ride on the bus. VI. Bloodying Up The Pavement A. Group CurbStomps Although we just want to have fun, sometimes you just got to kick some a$$. If it looks like we gotta run some other Bus off the road and make bloody smears on the highway, then two of the three Drivers have to agree to start the beatdown. This only applies to offensive group stompings. In cases involving the defense of the bus, any one Driver can authorize immediate retaliation against the individual a$$whipe that is messing with our ride. B. Glowing Green Spiciness We like spicy foods and we want to keep a lot of red hot chili peppers in our cupboards. But we realize that other folks may like their munchies with a little less flavor, so we aren't gonna share our radioactive habaneros with anyone unless they send some to us first. But if we find anybody snooping around our pantry and trying to snake our peppers, we are gonna make a gift of them, in bunches. So don't mess with our hot and spicy doritos, capiche? C. Solo Stomps If anybody on the bus wants to get into an individual curbstomp, the stomping has to be approved by one of the Drivers or Flunkies. In general, we don't want to coldcock a friend, get into bed with Red and we don't like our members screwing with another Bus, especially if that Bus is in a caravan and we want to know about any brouhaha before it starts (mainly cause we want to get a good seat first). Anybody who starts a ruckus with a one of our buddies, a Redhead, messes with somebody on another Bus, or starts a thrash for cash on anybody without first getting an ok from the head honchos is gonna lose beer privileges and may get tossed off the bus. So keep it cool, fool. VII. Peeping Toms Are Not Invited We understand that when you are involved in a group curbstomp, you want to know what kind of crap the other side is planning. So we don't mind if a little James Bond action goes on during the hostilities as long as they only use the equipment provided by Q section. But our peeps and the party guests we invite to chill with us like to have their privacy when they are just hanging out and don't appreciate Peeping Toms checking out the action in the hot tub. If we find out that any of our peeps are pervs like that, they are gonna get tossed and flossed - permanently. If we find out that any other Bus has sent their sex offenders our way, that is gonna be cause for a massive case of perpetual road kill. VIII. Setting Up Permanent Rotating Parties Like we said before, we like parties and we like partying with cool peeps. If we find a cool group that throws a sweet bash, we may want to hang with them a lot. We may also want to be Mr. Miyagi to some aspiring Karate Kid. If so, the party rules will have to be nailed down and approved by two of the three Drivers. IX. So You Want To Change The Rules? Anybody on the bus can ask to change roads, serve a new kind of beer, or put on some new tunes, but only the Drivers get to decide on whether that is a good idea. Any changes will have to be cool with two of the three Drivers. X. Wait, There Is No X That's it. Once we sober up (if we sober up) we may put some more stuff in here, but for now that's all we have to say. /s/ Dutchy - The Keg Master /s/ Batallion - The CurbStomper in Chief /s/ BoneRoller - The Perpetual Party Planner Charter of the Independent Republic of Armed Nations (IRAN) (Translation) I. Preamble Planet Bob is a beautiful but sometimes dangerous world. In order to pursue your chosen destiny with a modicum of security, it is necessary to align with other nations that adhere to similar ideals and strive for similar goals. Such an alignment provides for defensive security, offensive capability and financial stability. The constituent nations of the Independent Republic of Armed Nations (hereinafter referred to as "IRAN") hereby enact this Charter in order to present our philosophies and governing guidelines to the rest of Planet Bob. Although our main goal is to coexist peacefully with other Alliances, we recognize that strife is sometimes unavoidable and, as such, we are willing to fight to keep what is ours and to come to the aid of our allies and protectorates. We believe in self-determination, but we also believe that in order for an alliance to be successful, its member nations must maintain a uniform code of conduct. Also, in the same way that no man is an island, neither can an alliance survive without establishing diplomatic relations with other alliances that share common attitudes. As such, we shall pursue treaties with those alliances that we respect and which we believe enhance the splendor and beauty that is Planet Bob. II. Supreme Leaders Of IRAN It is our belief that ultimate power should not be bestowed upon just one person, so supreme power in our alliance shall be vested in three Triumvirs. The Triumvirs shall be responsible for determining the path and goals of IRAN, establishing codes of conduct for alliance members, overseeing recruitment of new members, increasing financial growth and guiding IRAN in times of conflict. Each Triumvir shall have a specific area of operation for which he shall be responsible. One will oversee the military conduct and development of IRAN, one will guide its internal growth and maintenance and one will seek to establish stable relations with the world community. The term of service of each Triumvir shall be indefinite and shall terminate only upon the resignation of the Triumvir or upon the decision by the other two Triumvirs that the third has been derelict in his duty or can no longer serve responsibly. If one of the Triumveral seats becomes vacant, the position will be filled by one of the existing Ministers of State who will be chosen at the discretion of the two remaining Triumvirs. The Triumvirs are hereinbelow described: 1. Internal Triumvir: Responsible for the operation and maintenance of IRAN, including finance, recruiting and member education with regards to nation optimization, trading and tech dealing. Is the designated spokesman for all official internal alliance announcements. Works closely with and is assisted by the Ministers of Finance, Recruiting and Education. 2. Triumvir of War: Responsible for military optimization and member education with regards to military operations. Coordinates with treatied alliances during coalition military actions. Works closely with and is assisted by the Minister of Defense. 3. External Triumvir: Responsible for negotiation of treaties and protectorate agreements and is the primary negotiator and mediator of any inter-alliance disputes. Is the designated spokesman for all official external alliance announcements. Works closely with and is assisted by the Minister of Foreign Affairs. III. Ministers Of IRAN In order to assist the Triumvirs in the governing of IRAN, five ministerial positions will be established. Ministers shall be selected and appointed by a majority vote of the Triumvirs. The Ministers will work in close cooperation with and will be overseen by the Triumvirs in the areas of finance, member education, recruiting, military development and diplomacy. As with Triumveral positions, the term of service for a Minister will be indefinite and will continue until a Minister voluntarily resigns or is removed by majority vote of the Triumvirs. Ministers shall also have the ability to appoint Deputies to assist them in the discharge of their duties. The appointment of any Deputy Minister must be approved by a majority of the Triumvirs. The five Ministers of IRAN are listed below: 1. Minister of Finance: Assists the Internal Triumvir in the establishment of alliance banks and oversees the flow of internal aid to member nations in order to facilitate the growth of IRAN. 2. Minister of Internal Affairs: Assists the Internal Triumvir in the initial screening of new members and in the continuing education of existing members. In the absence of the Internal Triumvir is the designated spokesman for all official internal alliance announcements. 3. Minister of Recruitment: Assists the Internal Triumvir in establishing recruiting campaigns and properly vetting potential applicants to ensure that established guidelines are followed and membership standards are maintained. 4. Minister of Defense: Assists the Triumvir of War in educating membership in military matters and ensuring that IRAN is always in a state of optimal military readiness. Assists in the coordination of troops in both unilateral and coalition military actions. 5. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Assists the External Triumvir in identifying potential treaty partners and in developing diplomatic relations with desired alliances. Assists in the negotiation and/or mediation of inter-alliance disputes. In the absence of the External Triumvir, the MoFA is the designated spokesman for all official external alliance announcements. IV. Elections The Independent Republic of Armed Nations is not a democracy and will not hold elections. Informal polls may be conducted in order to assess members' opinions on various subject matters, but decision making power is vested solely in the Triumvirs. V. Membership A. New Member Requirements Applicants may inquire about potential membership with any Minister or Triumvir, but actual applications must be submitted on our forums which are located at: http://z11.invisionfree.com/CN_IRAN. IRAN resides on the Black Sphere and members are encouraged, but not required, to join Black. Although we welcome the addition of new members, standards of excellence must be maintained at all times and we maintain the following restrictions on new membership: 1. Deserters from other alliances will not be accepted without the express permission of the alliance from which they are departing. 2. Applicants that are in a war of any type, whether an alliance action or tech-raid, will not be accepted. 3. Applicants that are on the ZI list of any alliance will not be accepted. All applicants will certify that they do not fall into any of the three preceding categories. We will attempt to verify the bonafides of all applicants in order to ensure that these standards are met. In the event that we subsequently discover that an applicant has falsified any aspect of his application, the applicant shall be immediately expelled and ZI'd. Any member expulsion for any reason must be approved by a majority of the Triumvirs. B. Member Standards Of Conduct All members of IRAN must adhere to a strict code of conduct. Members will treat all other members with honor and respect in all venues, including in any personal messages, any and all forums and any and all irc channels. All members will also treat the members of other alliances with the same degree of respect, even members of alliances with which military conflict may exist. Killing an enemy is desirable, disrespecting him is not. No member shall espouse any doctrine which is held to be racist, sexist or a type of hate speech of any kind. Our diversity is our strength and ignorant bigotry will not be tolerated. Members agree to comply with all government rules, policies and directives, whether in peace time or during war. If a member refuses to obey governmental decrees during peacetime, he shall be chastised for the first offense and expelled for the second offense. Any member that defies governmental orders during wartime shall be immediately expelled and ZI'd. During peacetime, a member may elect to leave IRAN, but is required to give 72 hours advance notice. Members are not allowed to desert during any active war without express permission from a majority of the Triumvirs. Any member that deserts IRAN without notice during peacetime or without permission during war will be ZId. C. Ghosting Is Not Tolerated IRAN will not tolerate ghosting of our AA under any circumstances. Any nation caught ghosting will be ZI'd. VI. Military Actions A. Declaration Of War IRAN fervently desires to coexist peacefully with its neighbors, but we recognize that armed conflict is sometimes unavoidable. While we will always seek to negotiate diplomatic resolutions of all disputes, we will vigorously defend our members and our allies. If circumstances dictate that an aggressive war must be declared, the declaration must be approved by a majority of the Triumvirs. However, in the event of an attack upon any of our member nations, one of our protectorates, or an ally with whom we have executed defense agreements, a state of war may be immediately declared by any available Triumvir. Such a decision must be ratified by one of the remaining Triumvirs as soon as is possible. B. Nuclear Policy IRAN intends to acquire nuclear weapons and use them when military circumstances warrant such action. We do not condone, nor shall we maintain, a policy of first strike with regard to such weapons and any member nation of IRAN which violates this policy will be immediately expelled and ZI'd. However, a nuclear launch by any foreign nation upon any member nation of IRAN, upon a member nation of one of our protectorates, or upon a member nation of any alliance with which we maintain defense pacts, will result in nuclear retaliation against the entire alliance of said attacking nation. Moreover, IRAN holds that any identified spy attacks upon our nuclear arsenal will be considered a nuclear attack and will result in nuclear retaliation upon the offending nation and its alliance. C. Tech-Raiding Tech-raiding by member nations of IRAN is allowed, but must be conducted within the following guidelines. 1. Raids are forbidden to be conducted against any member nation of an alliance with which IRAN maintains treaties or accords, or against any member nation of one of our protectorates. There are no exceptions. 2. Raids upon any nation residing in the Red Sphere are expressly prohibited. There are no exceptions. 3. Raids upon any member nation of an alliance containing ten or more nations, or upon any member nation of an alliance that is treatied with other alliances or is a protectorate of another alliance are expressly prohibited. There are no exceptions. 4. Any and all raids must first be approved by a Triumvir, the Minister of Defense or the Deputy Minister of Defense. There are no exceptions. The first violation of these guidelines by any member nation will result in a warning. A second violation will result in the indefinite suspension of raiding privileges. A third violation will result in the immediate expulsion of the offending member nation. VII. Espionage Is Prohibited IRAN does not condone, nor shall it allow, the practice of espionage. Any member nation found to be conducting espionage against IRAN, its allies, or any other alliance will be immediately expelled and will suffer permanent ZI. Likewise, the recipient nation of any information obtained through acts of espionage will suffer permanent ZI, regardless of that nation's alliance affiliation and a state of war will immediately exist between IRAN and the alliance of the offending nation. During the course of military conflicts, including tech raids initiated by member nations of IRAN, use of the ingame spying actions by member nations and by opposing nations are acceptable. However, any unprovoked spy attack launched upon any member nation of IRAN during peace time shall be considered an act of war against IRAN as a whole. VIII. Establishment Of Treaties IRAN desires to establish and maintain diplomatic relations with alliances that maintain similar goals and philosophies. Moreover, IRAN may also wish to preserve and protect fledgling alliances that it finds to be worthy of such aid. In the event that a treaty or protectorate agreement is found to be necessary and desirable, any such treaty or protectorate agreement must by approved by a majority of the Triumvirs. IX. Charter Modifications Although IRAN is not a democracy, any member nation may propose changes or additions to this charter. Any such changes or additions will be duly considered by the Triumvirs and, if found to be desirable, may be approved by a majority vote of the Triumvirs. X. Wait, There Is No X The foregoing constitutes the legal charter of the Independent Republic of Armed Nations. /s/ Dutchy - Internal Triumvir, aka The Keg Master /s/ Batallion - Triumvir of War, aka The CurbStomper in Chief /s/ BoneRoller - External Triumvir, aka The Perpetual Party Planner